The 8th Ghost: Gracie Raven Raggs
by beetransfan
Summary: "I would do anything to keep you safe Teito, your my best friend" you are important to me. That is way I will do everything in my power to keep Ayanami's hands off of you. Time-travel story with an oc Ghost. FrauXTeito, OCX?, onesided AyanamiXTeito
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: _Chibi Bee wonders how she can go from a crossover back to a 07-Ghost story so quickly. Sigh she says_ _ **"Hit it"**_ _A Chibi Reborn says_ _ **"Ciao beetransfan does not own**_ _07-Ghost,_ _ **just the OC"**_

 _A 07-Ghost fanfiction_

 _The 8_ _th_ _Ghost: Gracie Raven Raggs_

 _Chapter 1: Introducing Raven Nightshade_

Her eyes opened to see herself surrounded by water in a familiar giant cylinder tank with the equally familiar breathing mask on her face. Looking up she saw scientists staring down at her from their deck with a silver haired man wearing what looked like a military uniform and cap in a theme of black and dull gold standing behind them.

' _So I have traveled back in time_ ,' the young girl thought to herself. She looked back down at herself to be greeted by her 10 year old body, ' _good thing I'm at the beginning of my dead life since I don't feel a pulse in my own body_ ' She glanced back at the tank to see the water going down around her and saw some of the scientists and the silver haired man coming down from the deck.

When the water was drained from the tank and the mask came off, the doors opened allowing the girl to step out into the room. One of the scientists handed her a dress in a dark blue color. Putting the clothes on she saw the sliver haired man, with the amethyst eyes, walk towards her. She knew who this man was, Ayanami, her father. She was about to get her name from him and see her precious person for the first time.

"Your name is Raven Nightshade, you are my 10 year old daughter and you are the 8th Ghost, Azrael" he said with a cold tone of voice, "you will be trained in zaiphon use, as well as your Ghost powers. Dr. Takashi has agreed to look after you while you live in this lab," he said, gesturing to a man in a lab coat. He continued saying, "When you are 12, you will be enrolled into the military academy, where you will disguise yourself as a boy. Do I make myself clear?" He questioned, making sure she got all he was asking of her.

"My name is Raven, your daughter and the 8th Ghost, Azrael. I will be trained in zaiphon use, as well as my powers, Dr. Takashi will look after me while I live in this lab. I am to disguise myself as a boy when I am enrolled in the academy at 12, father." She said, in a soft tone of voice. She saw Ayanami's eyes widen in surprise at the sound of her voice, as if he didn't think her voice would be like that of a melody. She knew that it reminded him of Eve's whom her mother, Teito Klein, was the reincarnation of. He managed to wipe the surprise from his eyes to say.

"Good, Dr. Takashi will you take her to her room so that she can rest before meeting my subordinates," Dr. Takashi nodded and motioned for her to follow him. She followed him down an empty hallway until he stopped at a door. Opening it he motioned for her to go in first. Stepping into the room she saw a bed, dresser, desk, and a full length mirror. Walking until she was in front of the mirror, she saw standing at what looked to be 5'1 and wearing a sleeveless dark blue dress, a pale skinned lithe girl, with dark brown hair that framed her heart-shaped face and fell to her thighs, and amethyst eyes. Look back in the mirror, she saw a light brown short haired man with green cat-like eyes, light tan skin and wearing a white lab coat over a white button up shirt with black pants and shoes.

"My name is Dr. Kano Takashi," the man said, "I will need to get you dried off before I can let you sleep, though." He opened the door he was in front of, with the light coming on when he opened it, to show a room with a toilet, sink, and a partially curtain covered shower/bathtub. She glanced at the clock on the dresser, seeing that it was 1 in the morning. She blinked and started to the bathroom feeling a shiver go through her body.

"Would be a g-g-g-good-d-d-d id-d-de-e-a AH-CHOO!" she attempted to say before cutting off with a sneeze. She heard him chuckle a little at that before guiding her to sit at the edge of the tub. She looked to the sink to see that he put a change of clothes there for her. She blinked when her view was obscured by a fluffy white robe. When she got it from her face she looked questionably at the man in front of her.

"I need you to get out of that dress to dry yourself off and into the robe so I can dry your hair, we don't want you to catch a cold after all" he explained at her look before turning his back to her. She peeled the dress off and dried herself quickly. Once she tied the robe around herself, she tapped the doctor on the shoulder to tell him it was ok to look now. He got a towel, brush, and hair dryer out to quickly dry her hair. Once that was done though he started doing something to her hair.

"I'm just braiding your hair so it doesn't get tangled during the night. I'll be out of your room since I would like to get some sleep before morning and you should as well" he explained as he finished the braid with a hair tie. He went out first and she followed right after, gazing at the clock she saw it was nearing 1:30 am. Glancing around the room she saw he had left, going back to the bathroom she got dressed in undergarments, shorts, and a long sleeveless shirt all in black. Shutting off the light in both the bathroom and bedroom, she crawled into bed falling asleep soon after.

AN: _ **"Next time on**_ _Gracie Raven Raggs_ _ **we will find out why she went back in time in the first place and her intro to the Black Hawks and maybe first training session! I hope you all read and review this story! Beetransfan ending transmission"**_


	2. The Grim Hope of God

**AN:** _ **"Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated for months. I was more worried about my classes and homework, so how about I stop talking and hit it Reborn!"**_ _Chibi Bee said to Chibi Reborn._ _ **"Bee doesn't own**_ _07-Ghost_ _ **just the OC"**_ _The Chibi's waved to the reader from the control room of the training room._

 _The 8_ _th_ _Ghost: Gracie Raven Raggs_

 _Chapter 2: The Grimm Hope of God_

 _Flashback_

 _Raven screamed as Frau was cut down by Verloren's scythe, which started to head her way. It didn't get to her however because a bright light surrounded her to take her somewhere. When the bright spots cleared she saw she was in a throne room that was completely white with a man in a white suit siting on the throne. This man she knew was God on the most instinctive level of her being._

" _I see that you know who I am, but, there isn't much time before Verloren comes knocking on the gate. I know that things were not meant to go the way they did, so I will send you back in time to your beginning, Azrael. I will help you when I can, but, for the most part you will only have the help of Gabriel" she heard the fluttering of wings as the mentioned angel landed in front of her._

" _I am happy to be able to serve such a lovely mistress!" Gabriel said when he got a good look at me as he took my right hand and gave it a kiss. When that happened a green orb got sealed inside her, which showed that he accepted her as his mistress._

" _I will send you two to the past now Verloren is about to knock on the gate," as he said it she heard the nervous flutter of wings of hidden angels before being engulfed in bright light once more._

 _End Flashback_

Raven awoke from her memory and looked to the side were the clock was to see that it was 7 in the morning. She got up off the bed and went into the bathroom where she quickly went then looked to see if there were cameras before a green orb came out of her right hand.

" _ **Good morning mistress! Did you sleep well?"**_ came the voice of Gabriel from the orb. She heard him more in her head then him actually saying it out loud. She smiled then said,

"Good morning to you too, Gab. Quick question, is it possible to talk with you in my mind?"

" _ **Hmm, I think it is possible. Why don't you try right now and mistress why did you call me Gab?"**_ Gab said to her.

" _It's a short version of your name and were friends right? Friends give each other nicknames"_ she thought, hoping he would hear her.

" _ **Oh mistress you have got to be the most wonderful mistress in the world!"**_ Gab said, as he took control of her arms to give her a love filled tight hug leaving no don't in her mind he heard her.

" _ACK! Gab not so tight, I can't breathe!"_ she said to him, sighing in relief when he made the hug gentler.

" _ **Sorry mistress, I got carried away"**_ Gab apologized as he gave her back her arms.

" _It's fine Gab, and could you please call me 'Ven"_ she said, as she got her hair debrided.

" _ **But mistress is mistress, I couldn't call you 'Ven…. Though I think I'll call you Raven. Would that be okay?"**_ Gab said, thinking.

" _That's more than okay, Gab"_ she said as she finished with her hair.

" _ **Raven, someone's about to knock on the door so I'll talk with you later, bye!"**_ Gab said, then the orb went down into her skin.

" _Later Gab!"_ she said as someone knocked on her bathroom door. She opened it to see Kano with a change of white clothes in hand. She took the clothes, closed the door, and took a deep calming breath before changing into the white shorts and long sleeveless white shirt. These she knew were lab clothes she would wear as they did experiments on her. She went out of the bathroom and followed Kano out of her room and back to the lab. When they got there the doctors asked her to lay down on the table as they hooked her into the machines that will monitor her vitals. When that was done they did a quick physical, then put her back into Kano's capable hand's to get her ready to meet the Black Hawks. On the way back to her room, she asked Kano

"Do you think they will like me?" she asked, making sure there was a nervous tone in her voice and face when she glanced at him.

"I'm sure they will like you, so don't worry," then he smiled and continued, "Besides I'm going to be with you for this and other meetings with your father's unit, after all I'm your caretaker and hopefully friend" she looked at him with a grateful smile on her face as they got to her room. She changed into a sleeveless black turtleneck, black pants, and black calve high boots then Kano put her hair into a ponytail, then they went up to meet with Ayanami and the Black Hawks for breakfast. When they got to the door of the Hawks personal dining room, Kano motioned her to wait as he knocked on the door.

"Come in, Doctor" she heard Ayanami's voice say through the door. Kano opened the door and went inside, making sure the door was opened a crack so she could hear the conversation.

"Um…. Aya-tan why is there a doctor in here?" she heard a cheerful, yet nervous voice ask she thought 'Uncle Hyuga'.

"Maybe he's on standby for a beat down," came a sleepy voice 'Kuroyuri' she smiled.

"Maybe" came the voice of a softy, 'Haruse'.

"What did you do this time, Major?" the voice of someone almost always exasperated said, 'Konatsu' she thought with fondness.

"Perhaps we can let Ayanami-sama explain" came the voice of hidden darkness 'Katsuragi aka Landkarte' she gave herself a mental note to talk with Gabriel about him as soon as possible.

"Let's just bring that person in" she heard Ayanami say as she walked into the room. She saw both Konatsu's and Hyuga's jaws drop as she was reveled, while getting curious looks from the others. She stopped on the left side of Ayanami, turned, and introduced herself

"Hello everyone my name is Raven," her sentence got finished by Kano, "but please call her 'Ven"

"Is the nickname for when she's placed in the Academy? It is kind of masculine" Ayanami asked, genially curious as he got a box out.

"Yes" Kano smiled as he simply replied, while directing me and himself to a seat at the table. The others followed our lead once Konatsu and Hyuga got their jaws off the floor. Once everyone was seated Ayanami gave me the box he got out, motioning for me to open it. I did seeing in it a pair of black gloves, a dark blue jacket, and a black choker with a wing and dot in the middle charm on it. The choker had her symbol and the gloves would hide the symbol on her left hand when it would come in which it was only starting to. She put them on before putting food on her plate and digging in. Once the meal was finished Ayanami spoke,

"Raven, for the next two years you will be taught by myself and the others many different types of combat and Kano will help us tutor you in all the lessons you need to learn before going to the Academy. So prepare yourself you're in for the long haul" Everyone nodded, some with a rather evil gleam in their eye that did not inspire good thoughts. She knew this was going to be a long two years.

 **AN: "Yeah I managed to get a chapter out before it will get busy with school work. Finals are coming up, so that's going to take a lot of my attention. I'll still be working on stories when I have the time and thank you for reading. Please leave a review! Beetransfan ending transmission."**


	3. Childhood's End

**AN:** _ **"Why do these things take so long?"**_ **Chibi Bee asked herself, before shaking her head to say,** _ **"I don't own 07-Ghost, just my little Raven, now on with the story!"**_

 _The 8_ _th_ _Ghost: Gracie Raven Raggs_

 _Chapter 3: Childhood's end_

She woke up once again with an aching body due to the experiments with the royal doctors and training with the Black Hawks. Groaning she got out of bed and headed to her bathroom to get readied for the day. She took care of business before starting to talk with Gabriel.

" _Gab, you awake?"_ she asked in her thoughts.

" _ **Yes, I am Raven,"**_ Gab replied.

" _Could we go over what's happened this past year, since my 'birth', please?"_ she asked him, remembering the first couple of training sessions with the Hawks as she debrided her hair.

" _ **Sure! So we've gotten both Landkarte and Ea on our side along with the royal family. You've managed to convenes, with the Emperor's help, Dr. Nanase to stop brainwashing Rafael and Ouka. Landkarte no longer has human darkness tainting him and Ea's sight has been restored,"**_ Gad reviewed the highlights of the past year, as she finished debriding her now knee long hair and started to brush her hair.

" _Getting to Landkarte and Ea in secret was difficult, especially because Ea thought I was trying to kill him. All it took to get through to him that I had brought his friend back was to heal his eye's so he could see Landkarte as he remembered him, and see that I had a 'ticket',"_ she said, as she pushed her brushed hair to one side to reveal her 2 tickets that mark her as a 'pilgrim to Seele'. As she finished brushing her hair, she went back out into her room to get some casual clothes since this was one of those rare days off were she doesn't have to go to the lab nor do training with the Black Hawks. She planed to hang out with Kano-nii all day outside the giant building she knows as home. She was excited because Ayanami rarely let her go outside even with any of the Hawks with her.

" _ **I know that you're sure about our overall plan, but, isn't today that Kano,"**_ Gabriel didn't finish, he didn't have to. She knew what he was talking about, in the original timeline today was the day that Kano was killed by some stray Warsfeil. Even if she wanted to save him, she couldn't because his death pushed her to do better and get out from under Ayanami's thumb. Not to mention she does want to keep how powerful she is under wraps for now.

" _ **I see so you are going to let it happen, but I can't say that it makes you bad. You're just doing what's needed to stay under the radar and give Ayanami no reason to think you'll 'work out' his plan in a couple years,"**_ Gab said before going dormant again so she could change and finish getting ready for her day out. She changed into black shorts, thigh highs, knee high boots, short sleeved shirt, and a blue vest since it was summer. She then parted her hair to put it in a low braid that she finished with a blue ribbon, then after she put on her choker and black gloves. She went out of the room and walked to the mess hall were Kano told her to meet him the night before. She spent the day after that just being a regular girl having a day out with her big brother, but, all good things must come to an end. It was just a few hours before sunset as they were walking back to the lab that they got ambushed by a group of warsfeil. Kano immediately used his healing ziaphon to bat them away, trying to create an opening so they could escape to the lab. They jumped out of the way allowing Kano to grab her hand and run through the opening. But they recovered quickly and before she could act Kano got fatally wounded.

"KANO-NII!" she shouted as they slid to the ground. She became wide eyed and rage started building in her body despite already knowing that she was letting this happen. Her bangs hid her eyes as she heard the laughter of the warsfeils, which made her rage build to higher and higher heights. She doesn't remember a lot of what she did to the warsfeils, all she knows is that when she came too she was covered in blood and the warsfeils were died. Even with a few more years to get over it she was still shocked by her own brutality with this small group. Numbly she walks back over to a dying Kano, who was on his back staring at the blue sky. She gets down on both knees to hold her nii-san's hand in his final moments, doing so caused him to look at her. He smiled as he brought his ziaphon to wrap around her with his last words.

'I love you so I'm glad your safe. I hope will see each other again in my next life' She brook down into tears as he left with a smile on his face before turning into birds that are off to see the Chief of Heaven. It was all so much again that she passed out but not before seeing a feathery gift.

 **Ayanami's POV**

They had to hurry, they had to get to her. He didn't expect for warsfeil's to come so close nor for them to attack young Raven. As he and the Black Hawks ran to get to where the warsfeil signals were coming from, he remembered back to when she first came into this world from that tube. He remembered being taken aback by her voice and the way she looked so much like Eve that it would break his heart if he had allowed any emotion to seep that deep. Seeing her with a wooden blade as Hyuga and Konatsu taught her how to use a blade, playing and having tea with Kuoryuri and Haruse brought him an unexplained pride, joy, and fear. He feared the joy she brought because it would make it harder for him to kill her when the time was right, in order to be at full power once he got his body back. He tried to distance himself from her but in this situation he needed to be close to her.

They came upon the scene to find Raven passing out, holding something in her hands a closer look reveled it to be beads with pure white feathers at the ends. They could hear others coming to investigate so we will just take Raven back to the lab to check on her.

 **End of POV**

When she woke up she found that she was in the lab and not the grassy ground, this was expected as this happened in the previous timeline. When she looked down to her body to see why it was weighted down. She was surprised to see Ayanami and Katsuragi asleep at her bedside, she couldn't help but smile when she saw her currently small family all together. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. More time passed before she knew it three months had passed since Kano's death and a chance to get the ticket from Relikt. She gets it the same way Teito no Kaa-chan got it. That means that she only needs 4 more tickets, but, she won't get the opportunity for another 3 years.

 **AN:** _ **"Thank you for reading this! I have some good news in the fact that were almost to the start of the manga/anime! Bad news I don't know when the muses will hit again. Please review!"**_


	4. The noble student

AN: **"Hey, people sorry it took me awhile to get to this"** _Chibi Bee apologized to the reader from Frau's lap_ **", now without further ado I do not own** _07-Ghost_ **just my little OC, Raven"**

 _The 8_ _th_ _Ghost: Gracie Raven Raggs_

 _Chapter 4: The accidental noble student_

Soldiers were lined up on either side of a door that lead into meeting room. In the room seated at a table was Ayanami, and Raven on one side and on the other are two very similar looking blonds. The older blond had hair that was swept out of his older wrinkled face, with light blue eyes and he wore the same uniform as Ayanami. The younger blond had a starry-eyed expression on his face as he looked at Raven, who was trying hard not to twitch in horror.

You might be wondering what was going on that caused that scene. Well we would have to go back to earlier that day. When General Oak (the older blond) invited her to his home to get to know Ayanami's 'son' through his own son, Shuri Oak. In other words, a play date. One that Mikage Celestine, a boy with light blond hair and hazel eyes, invited himself to. They all got to talking and Raven managed to turn the conversation into what they enjoy doing. They discovered that Raven was interested in art, so Shuri decided to show them the Black Gems of the Oak family.

When they got to the room where all the gems were held, Raven's eye caught sight of a statue. One who's bangs were in the shape of a corkscrew and face was like an Oak's. The family artisan was looking at it and immediately he told them to scram. Not to long after that they all heard a girl's scream, running back from where they came Mikage managed to kick the artisan out the window and away from the little girl that Shuri was checking on. Raven quickly created a net with her Ziaphon that bound him to a statue of a Barsburg cross with the symbol of Relikt on it. 'He' then damaged the statue enough causing it to fall and crush the artisan. Raven then saw the ghost Relikt himself who came to see who was the Pilgram to the land of Seele, he was understandably shocked to see that it was a young child that had 2 tickets from the Barsburg and Leuen house. Now he added the 3rd from his house.

That would be how the scene at the beginning of the chapter came about. Shuri was hero worshiping 'him'. Which was creeping Raven out like no tomorrow. Ayanami was just wondering how he could use this to his advantage. General Oak cleared his throat to get the little meeting underway.

"Let me first say, thank you for meeting with me on short notice, Chief of Staff", Oak stated with.

"This meeting is about your son, Raven," He continued. This got Ayanami to raise a mental eyebrow, while Raven paled a little and Shuri's eyes gained a sparkle.

"I would like your permission for Raven to train my son in how to use his zaiphon and a sword," Oak cut right to the chase. Raven's eyes became wide in shock, because she did not see this coming. In the first timeline, she and Shuri never trained together because they never became friends plus she was a lot stronger then him.

"I leave my son in your capable hands," He said then left the room. Raven looked at her father, seeing that he looked a bit shocked behind his calm mask. She could understand, after all it was not every day that the General pretty much gave his son to you on a silver platter. They all got up from their chairs and walked to the Black Hawks offices to tell the others the news. When Konatsu heard, it he cursed a blue streak while getting his nail filled baseball bat out, she and Uncle Hyuga had to restrain him before he hit anyone. Raven sighed to herself knowing that 1 she couldn't get any more tickets and 2 she had to whip Shuri into shape. This was shaping up to being another long year before 'he' could go to the academy.

1 year later….

'He' is finally starting the academy. It's almost time to see the rest of her family. But she is content with meeting with Mikage and her beloved mother, Teito. Learning with them and trying to protect Teito from some of Ayanami's manipulations will be a full-time chore but it will be worth it in the end.

 **AN: "Okay the muses finally hit me with the idea stick, and I'm finally done with classes. Not being able to update this story was driving me crazy. Your all probably wondering when I'm going to update** _A Ghost Goddess Protector (GGP)_ **it probably won't be anytime soon, I'm sorry to say. Beetransfan ending transmission"**


	5. Escape

**AN: "Yes, you are reading this right I am giving you 2, yes 2 new chapters in this story"** Chibi Bee said with an excited grin on her face, **"Hit it, Reborn!"** Chibi Reborn pops up, **"Bee does not own 07-Ghost just the OC" "Now on with the story!"**

 _The 8_ _th_ _Ghost: Gracie Raven Raggs_

 _Chapter 5: The escape_

" _We, the 315_ _th_ _class of the honorable Barsburg Empire Military Academy… are the elite soldiers chosen to defend the Hoburg Fortress. Through hard work and dedication, we have become soldiers capable of making our empire proud."_ Said Shuri to the class and guests that had come to see what the Oak would say. Raven however knew that Shuri absolutely hated saying this kind of thing. In fact, she mentally sweat dropped, he did not like being in the spotlight at all. It was kind of funny, she mused as people started to make their way out of the auditorium, the person that everyone would think would want to be a leader doesn't want to be. On the way to her last class, she heard Shuri play his part.

"Good morning, little Lord Teito Klein" she heard Shuri say, being followed quickly by the jeers of their peers. She heard Shuri's sigh through the temporary bond they shared due to Vertrag's power.

'Don't worry Shuri they won't do this for much longer' she thought to him, comfortably.

'I know I just don't like having to do this to them. But you and I both know I'm jealous of their friendship' Shuri sent back just as 'he' bumped into him so 'he' could give back the other half of his soul. 'He' apologized then made 'his' way to Teito, who was talking with Mikage on their way to the classroom. During class the Professor asked Teito and 'himself' why they didn't attend his practical training sessions, they told him they were exempt from practical training. Later that night, Raven, who had just come back from a last minute medical exam, saw Teito and Mikage training with their zaiphon for the graduation exam tomorrow morning. She decided that rest was more important than that since she does know what the exam is.

The next morning dawned bright and early for all cadets and, Raven noticed, for the 2 that stayed up all night. The cadets were told to enter the arena in groups of 10, luckily Teito, Mikage, Shuri, and myself were all apart of group A. They all find out that they must defeat a prisoner. Shuri and Raven glance at each other than at Mikage and Teito, they all nod at each other and spring into action.

 **Ayanami's POV**

"Welcome, Chief Ayanami" an officer said to me and the other Hawks as we entered where the graduation exam for the 315th class was being held. I can only hope there will be some promising cadets besides my 'son', Raven, and Shuri Oak. When the metal doors are opened, I saw them fighting the prisoner along with 2 others. One had lemon blond hair and looked to be Shuri's age, the other he got a good look at when he came to push a classmate out of the prisoner's range.

To say I was shocked was an understatement, this boy looked so much like my beloved Eve and my daughter that I knew this boy had to be Eve. His hair was the same shade of dark brown as hers and he had the same beautiful emerald eyes that he fell in love with a long time ago. He heard his daughter shout the boy's name, Teito, as she brought her manipulation zaiphon together to create a spear that she then used to kill the prisoner with. I noticed as she landed that she was injured in the leg causing her to limp the tiniest bit and that her braid came to her knees once more. I went into the room noting that the limp was getting worse and picked her up bridal-style.

"I can walk on my own," she said, with an embarrassed tone of voice, letting me know it was welcomed when she went limp in my arms.

"Don't think I didn't notice the limp, young man," I said to her, secretly glad that she was letting me do this, "I'll be having our personal Doctor look at you on the ship" she sighed with an undercurrent of relief at that as we made our way back to the ship.

 **Teito's POV**

"Who was the man that took Raven?" I asked Shuri and Mikage in the privacy of our shared dorm room. It was odd for me to see her so relaxed in anyone's arms, especially an intimidating one like that silver haired man with the amethyst eyes.

"That man was Chief of Staff, Lord Ayanami Nightshade," answered Shuri, "he's Raven's father"

Now that was a surprise for me. It was hard for me to imagine a sweet girl like Raven with a man like that for a father. He had a gaze that made me shiver with fear. While we all waited for her to come back to the dorm, I fell asleep and had the dream about the man with the gold necklace and red jewel. When I came to it was to Raven shaking me awake in the morning, I noticed that she was wearing her hair in a lose braid today and that she was holding a report out to me. A report I was supposed to turn into Mr. Shigure, I quickly got dressed and got out of the dorm. I was unaware of Raven trailing me with her own report or that both are lives would change.

 **Raven's POV**

I saw as it happened, how Teito remembered a bit more of his past. I got to him before he could do something he would regret, like attack Ayanami. We walked away quickly and quietly before they could sense them.

"We need to get ourselves out of here, quick," I said in a far enough corridor after letting go of him.

"What the heck? How were you able to sneak up on me? And why do you want to get out of here with me?" He questioned me with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. Crap, crap, crrraaappp! How the heck am I going to explain this? Honesty? Honesty it is!

"I want to see more of the world... at least what I can before I die because of my body," I told him with a sigh, he decided not to push her. After doing somethings to make it seem that we were kidnapped, we escaped on my personal hawkzile. I drove us to the 7th district knowing that it would be the start of a journey for the both of us.

 **No one's POV**

Raven and Teito are driving in a path with large cliff like walls, when they hear and see some other hawkzile riders heading to district 7. One of the three caught sight of them and stopped their hawkzile, quickly followed by the other two. When they got to them Raven stopped her hawkzile to talk with them. The three were Castor, Labrador, and Frau. They all decided that Raven and Teito's story could wait until they got to the Church, so they made hast to it as quickly as they could.

 **AN:** _ **"Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday's! I hope everyone likes both of these chapters. Please leave a review!"**_ **Beetransfan ending transmission**


	6. Bonds

**AN:** _ **"I'm not dead! It's just taken me awhile to get the motivation and the bunny to work with me,"**_ _Chibi Bee said, then_ _ **"Reborn, hit it!"**_ _Chibi Reborn pop's up_ _ **"Bee doesn't own the characters, just the OC" "Now on with the story!"**_

 _The 8_ _th_ _Ghost: Gracie Raven Raggs_

 _Chapter 6: Bonds_

On their way to the church however, Raven had to stop 'his' hawkzile due to a coughing fit. This would not have concerned Frau, except that 'he' started to cough up blood and started wheezing for breath. This caused Teito to hold onto 'him' and Labrador to stop his hawkzile to help 'him'. 'He' went unconscious and Frau decided that he would carry 'him' on his hawkzile to get to the church quicker. Labrador had Frau bring 'him' up to a guestroom on the 4th floor when they got the church. Frau, Castor, and Teito waited outside the room as Lab gave Raven a checkup, with Teito passing the door back and forth. Lab let them inside after the checkup was done to see a wide-awake Raven siting up in bed with the covers pulled back, Teito sat on the bed as Frau said,

"Glad to see your awake, now do you mind telling us why 2 military students look like they've run away?"

Raven and Teito turn to each other and Raven nodded for Teito to go 1st.

"I can't be a part of the military that I finally remember took my father away from me and I need to remember my past," Teito said. He then looked at Raven, who said.

"I want to help Teito regain his memories and to see more of the world outside of the cage that my father made the lab into," the last part was said with a dark look in 'his' eye's. Which caused Teito to widen his eyes in surprise, making the 3 bishops wonder if 'he' had ever shown this side to Teito before. But the last part got the red headed Castor, lavender haired Labrador, and the blond Frau to wonder who they were. So as usual Frau asked the question on their minds.

"Can you tell us your full names, please?" Raven and Teito looked at the other again turn to him and the boy said,

"Teito Klein,"

"My name is Raven Nightshade and I'm a girl," Raven said with a little smile at the 3 bishops dropped jaws. For Frau because she was a girl, for Castor and Labrador because of her last name. It was not widely known what the Chief of Staff's last name was nor the fact that he had a 'son' aka daughter. It also served to remind Teito that he had his father's killer's daughter right next to him, even though he wants revenge he could not bring himself to harm one of his best friends. He only wants revenge on Ayanami not Raven. Frau was the first to come out of his shock to grab the 2 and take them to the bathhouse filled with nuns. He thought that it be ok to leave them both there, he didn't count on Raven refusing to let him go or to let the nuns near her let alone touch her.

"Can't you just let them help you bathy!?" Frau asked in exasperation to Raven, whom was cling onto his raised arm.

"Because I'm not used to female's bathy me!" she said with no little amount of fear in her voice. That caused everyone in the bathhouse to freeze until Frau asked why that was.

"No female scientists wanted to help me, I was just an experiment to them. The one time they did when I was too injured to bathy myself, it hurt and made my injuries worse. They decided that with no Ayanami or Kano-nii nearby they would inject a new serum into me. Before that could happen Kuroyuri, Haruse, and Katsuragi all came to my room to see what was taking me so long and they saw I was more injured then when I came in. Kuro-chan used her wars to hold them down while Katsuragi wrapped me in his coat so I could keep my modesty, before picking me up and carrying me princess-style. We walked straight to where Ayanami and Kano-nii were so they could tell them what happened to me around the female scientists, and be seen too by my caretaker, Kano-nii" there was a cough noise at the open door. Everyone turned to see it was Labrador.

"I'll help her," his soft voice said, then continued with, "Frau, could you go get her bag from the room?" After the 2 were bathed and dressed; Teito in brown boots, black pants, and a white button up shirt, and Raven in brown boots, black thigh high socks, shorts, t-shirt, choker, and a dark blue jacket; they were taken on a tour of the church in the "district of god". They learn about the Seven Ghosts that sealed Verloren away and about Verloren's curse. Then Teito decided that he needed information on the war 10 years ago.

 **Raven's POV**

"Teito, I don't think this is a good idea," I said to him as I held on to the ladder from below as he reached for a book just out of reach. That's when I saw one of Castor's, rather creepy to be honest, dolls getting the book for him. Teito was so surprise that he slipped of the ladder and just as I was about to catch him, Frau did. I could see that they both had a small blush on their faces. When Frau saw the book, that Teito was reaching to take from Castor, he grabs the book and Teito and ran for it. I could see that there was something I'm missing here, then again, I was still knocked out when it happened in the original timeline, so oh well! I rounded the corner just as Castor and his doll stomped on Frau, causing him to let go of the magazine he was holding, his porn magazine I saw. I looked up to see the 3 'human's' frozen before Teito gained an amused look on his face. I looked through my memories for a moment before smirking at him.

 _Flashback_

' _Another day, another boring lecture' I think to myself with glazed over eyes, until I hear someone behind me turning the pages of- a magazine? - that I remember something that's about to happen as the door of the classroom opens. It's Father-Ayanami- and the Black Hawks._

" _What brings the Black Hawks here?" the Professor asked as he saw who was at the door. Uncle Hyuga answered,_

" _Why we're here to grab 'Ven-kun for his training!" as he said it Kuroyuri was bouncing to my seat with Haruse and Katsuragi following. When they got to my seat Kuro-chan leapt at me, I couldn't brace myself in time so I bumped into the bench behind me from the force, causing the magazine I heard before to fall beside me. Katsuragi pulled us up by my hand while Haruse picked up Mikage's magazine. When he saw what it was he immediately grab Mikage by the collar of his uniform and dragged him out into the hall with the rest of us following him. Needless to say, he yelled at Mikage while Ayanami explained to me what the magazine was and why Haruse, Katsuragi, Uncle Hyuga, and Konatsu were all yelling at him for it._

 _End Flashback_

"So, Frau, your what Ayanami calls a 'pervert', like Mikage," she said still wearing a smirk as she walked towards Frau while handing the magazine to Castor. They find some place to sit and get information on the war 10 years ago, giving them some food for thought. Before they started to walk around I said,

"Teito, history is written by the victor's, so what is the truth as you saw it?"

They end up in one of the outside gardens were Labrador gave them both a silver rose. As people came out of church to go back home for the night we saw our friend Mikage come in and fainted in Teito's arms.

 **AN:** _ **"I'm going on a little vacation with my Mom for a couple of days then when I get back I'll start work on**_ _Maiden Prince, AGGP,_ _ **and**_ _a brand new one!_ _ **Beetransfan ending transmission"**_


End file.
